


Midnight tears

by mztshummels



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, jack is a tender omega, mark was a asshole but he regrets, tyler is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mztshummels/pseuds/mztshummels
Summary: Jack and Mark are happily married, and their pack is happy, even after their prime omega, Jack, lost his baby they kept together and held their head high. The pack is a happy family. Or used to be. After one of the betas gets attacked and an awful truth comes to daylight everything they hold dear begins to crumble and fall. Can love be strong enough to hold Mark while Jack can’t? Will the truth set them free or break them apart? Will Jack and Mark find their way back to each other or will they be forever lost in their own pain?[looking for a beta reader]
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Marzia Bisognin/Felix Kjellberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic of these two and my second on the site, I'll try to post regularly and I hope you all like it! Please be patient and keep in mind that sometimes there will be grammar mistakes because English is not my first language. X.O.XO.

The fire was slowly cracking under the moonlight, the warm flames being throw into the skies creating little drawings that were fascinating the young wolves who run around it laughing and screaming fulling the atmosphere with a youngling bliss, their actions being carefully guarded by their prime omega like it was supposed to be. The prime had a warm smile in his lips, one of his hands was tucked into his pocket and the free one was holding a beer, probably the holding cup was the only thing stopping the young wolves of dragging the older one to play with them around the fire. His blue eyes carefully travelled to where the prime alpha was sitting, of course he would look at some point, the piercing look that his husband was giving him was enough to send chills down his spine, a sigh, a little smile, the cup being held high in a sign of respect and celebration, the gesture was taken by the alpha and mimicked by him. Then the blue-eyed omega had his attention draw to the children again and the prime alpha was once again feeling the cold of not having his omega with him in so many ways.

 **“It’s a celebration, a double one, Mark…You should at least _try_ to look happy.”** Tyler’s voice sounding so near of him made Mark look quickly to his side with a clearly annoyed look, he wasn’t in the mood for talking, especially talking to the other alpha. Tyler was his best friend, always had been, he had been by Mark’s side all of his life and he knew exactly what was happening with the prime couple, he had good intentions, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t annoying to Mark.

_“I’m busy, Tyler.”_

**“Really? Busy looking to your husband like a sad, sad, sad old man?”**

_“I’m taking care of…Everyone.”_

**“It’s a celebration. A double one. I’m pretty sure that Marzia and Felix will be very disappointed to know that their alpha is not happy about their child and…”** Tyler stopped himself for a second, looking closely to his alpha, trying to see if he could go on, if it was safe enough to push Mark even further. **“Kathryn.”** The name left his lips in a barely whisper, but Mark growled in response.

 _“Don’t.”_ The other alpha didn’t show any sign of remorse or even submission, Mark didn’t expect that, there was somehow still respect in the air, Tyler didn’t continued his sentence, but his eyes didn’t left Mark’s face not even for a moment, he was expecting something from the prime and Mark knew that. _“He won’t even look at me. It’s not only on parties, he won’t even let me touch him in his heat…He rather feel pain through a whole week than let me help him, that’s how disgusted he is of me right now.”_ Tyler meant to say something, but he realized Mark wasn’t done yet. _“We had a fight a couple nights ago…He started sleeping in another room. I fucked up, Tyler, I fucked up really bad this time. And the worse is that I can’t fix it, he won’t let me fix it…”_

 **“Stop beating yourself. I’m not saying it isn’t your fault, because it is, but you can’t control Jack’s feelings, he needs time, you’ve broken your omega’s heart and now…I’m sorry, my friend, but you’ll have to swallow your pride and suffer the price.”** One of his hand rested in the dark haired man while a soft and sad smile was formed in his face, he knew that Mark was going through a horrible pain, but he also knew that Jack was more than right to act the way he was acting, besides, wasn’t like Mark could actually do something about it. Jack was their prime omega and everyone loved him, he still was their tending leader and kept doing a wonderful and perfect job even when his marriage with their prime alpha was clearly shattering, therefor Mark didn’t had a legal reason to end this whole mess in any way. **“Mark, I’m going to tell you this as your friend and not as a member of your p-”** Before Tyler could finish a young boy, no more than three years old, jumped into his arms making almost lose his balance on the chair before laughing pretending to be hurt by the young wolf teeth that were mimicking a bite to his neck. **“Well, you got me, how could I underestimated you?”**

“Spencer!” The young wolf giggled as soon as his father voice was heard closer to them, Mark was already laughing imagining what had happened, certainly Ethan had distracted himself for a moment talking to Jack or tending to one of little Daisy’s needs and Spencer had enjoyed the moment by running to his other father as fast as he could. Tyler made a fake serious face while holding the young boy tight, like he was just finishing scolding his youngest child. “Spencer Scheid what have I told you about running from me in parties?” The young wolf was comfortable in his father’s lap and just giggled more.

 **“Don’t worry so much, Ethan, he is fine, he even was able to defeat me. So, I’m sorry but our household now belongs to the puppies, I don’t make the rules, I just follow them.”** The words were meet by a annoyed rolling of eyes, Mark was enjoying the little exchange between the two of them, Ethan was a fast omega, he was soft and kind, a healer that had born into another pack but had gave up everything to be with Tyler and only Tyler could bring that annoyed look in his eyes, one that Mark found particularly cute. **“I think…That’s my cue to leave.”** Tyler whispered to Mark before sharing a knowing smile with his friend getting up with his son on his arms slowly going back to the party until the family was just a shadow made by the flames, laughing and dancing together. And Mark was once again alone, his eyes searching the open ground looking at his pack, it was a big pack and everyone was out in the open tonight to celebrate not only the announce of Marzia’s first pregnancy but also the recovered of Kathryn, a beta of the pack who had been attacked four months ago. Marzia and Felix were sitting together watching the children play around the fire, they both look quite satisfied with themselves, and Mark knew the feeling all too well, he wished nothing but happiness to the couple and their puppy. Wade was sitting talking to bob, his wife was sitting in his lap and the three of them were arguing something happy for what it seemed, Mark smiled at that picture. Ethan and Tyler were now sitting a little further, Tyler had a sleeping Spencer in his arms and Ethan was looking like himself was about to dozed off with his head on his husband’s shoulder while watching the twins Daisy and Rose play with the other children. There were others, so many others, that came into Mark’s view, Amy singing out of tone with two other betas, Evelyn teaching a young wolf how to properly scare someone off with a howl, but none of those people were his omega, none of them were Jack and it didn’t take long before his eyes were sadly watching his husband again, he wished nothing more than to walk right up to him and take him home, he wished nothing more than kiss those lips and make that pale skin red with marks, but instead the only thing he could do was watch his lover be the perfect prime omega as he always was and try to stop his tears from rolling down in the pale midnight moon.


	2. We're a freakshow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments and the kudos! In today’s chapter you’ll learn what made Jack decide to stop sleeping in the same bedroom as Mark and maybe a hint of what Mark did to get him so angry, who knows? I hope you enjoy. A little longer chapter this time.
> 
> Ps: Just making it clear the timeline. It’s been three years since Mark and Jack lost their puppy, four months since the big fight that got both in this mess and five days, four nights since Jack is sleeping in the guest room.

They say that the Law of Attraction is the ability to attract into our lives whatever we are focusing on, that’s why when you are at school taking a test and you get that itchy feeling in the back of your head to just turn around it’s probably because someone is looking at you and thinking of you. Jack mused over that, maybe that’s what Mark was trying to do right now, use the laws of universe to draw Jack’s attention to him, that’s why he was staring at him with such a powerful determination through the whole course of that party. The itchy feeling in the back of his head was spreading through his body and mind like an infectious disease, instead of looking he concentrated himself in watching over the kids and drink small sips of the beer he was holding. ‘Just a quick glance.’ His inner wolf suggested with such a sweet voice that even Jack was having trouble saying no, now he got why he was so spoiled as a child. _No, you were the one who told we shouldn’t be around him._ ‘That was before, I was hurt, I forgave him.’ _Good, I didn’t_. He shivered, his inner omega wasn’t having none of that shit, he wanted to be near his alpha, it had been too long, and a quick look wasn’t going to hurt anyone, right? Just a glance.

Bright blue eyes were carefully pointed at the alpha’s direction and Jack felt dizzy for a second, Mark was looking perfect, of course he was, but there was a sadness in his face that made Jack feel ashamed of himself. ‘We should go to him.’ He wanted to agree, he wanted to go to Mark and curl himself in his lap, to console and to be consoled, but there was something stopping him and he reminded himself exactly what it was when his eyes caught a glimpse of Tyler’s silhouette besides his husband. Instead of going to him Jack did what everyone else always did in parties like that, he held his beer up and offered the shadow of a smile, just a sign of respect, his head bowing a little. And just as fast as he looked to Mark, he looked away and started pay attention to the children again. ‘He is hurt.’ _We are hurt too_. Perhaps he was being stubborn, Jack was known for that, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of betrayal that was stuck with him for the last four months.

“A penny for your thoughts?” The husky and familiar voice of Matthew sounded to close and Jack swallowed hard before turning his head to watch the other alpha. That was one big reason to hate or love that pack, there was so many alphas, there was so many everything in that place, betas, omegas, alphas, most of them were casted out of their own litter or were lonely wolf who were tired of having only the moon as their companionship and Mark would welcome them one by one and they all had so much respect and fear for him. But they were still alphas and they had needs and their wolves had needs. He had wondered how long it would take for another alpha realize he was barely smelling like Mark now that they were sleeping away from each other, there was his answer, five days, four nights.

 _“Just taking care of the kids, someone has to make sure that they won’t end up hurting themselves with all the running and pushing.”_ Matt gave another step closer, leaning a little bit while Jack was still talking, the omega wasn’t sure if he liked the attitude, but it seemed harmless, so why bother with it right now? _“Well, what about you? This is your first party as a member of the pack, enjoying?”_ Matthew wasn’t exactly a new addition, there were other who were far newer to the pack, but the alpha was with them less than a year and it was the first official gathering for celebration they had in quite a long time.

Matt stopped for a second looking around, his eyes searching for something that Jack didn’t quite knew what was and then he smiled looking intensely into the omega’s eyes. “I’m. It’s a miracle that the beta is alive. And a new puppy? It’s always a reason to smile, isn’t?” The words soured more than they should have, Matt possibly didn’t knew about Jack and Mark’s puppy and it wasn’t like Jack wanted to admit that the reason he was feeling so weird today was a painful jealous filling his guts. “I get this weird feeling of freedom here, don’t get me wrong, I loved my born pack, but it’s not the same thing. Here there was so much more to it.” He’s eyes were locked on Jack’s and the prime was starting to get a weird feeling of courting, like when he was younger, and all the alphas were throwing flirts at him and it always had made him feel wanted, being desired made him powerful, the strongest of his kind. They all wished for him, eyes searching for him. ‘What are you doing? He is not your alpha, stop being an attention whore.’ The words coming from his own interior, so annoyed, almost like he’s omega was about to cry made him mentally roll his eyes. He wasn’t saying or thinking that Matt was right in act like that, he was just remembering of those good old days before Mark had just claimed him as his prime.

_“More to it? Like what?”_

“Amazing people. Like you…” Matt’s right hand was lifted making motion to touch Jack and the omega froze, not sure of what was he supposed to do, he wasn’t a very closed person when it comes to touching, but that? It was kind too much, too intense for his liking. His fingertips brushed like a ghost touch through Jack’s cheek and suddenly he was stepping forward a little holding an eyelash in his finger. “Make a wish.”

 _“What?”_ Jack swallowed hard before breaking eye contact and look down staring at the eyelash. _“Right…”_ He carefully placed one of his fingertips on top of Matt’s. _“Ok, ready?”_ He tried to give a little laugh, but it just sounded like he was about to be murdered or something like that, it was a weird sound to come out of his mouth. Relax, he is just being friendly. He told himself before making a wish and then pull away from Matt taking the opportunity to take another step and create some distance between him and the alpha.

“Guess the wish is mine then.” Matt was still holding the eyelash and with a movement more seductive than it was necessary he pushed his lips together blowing it to the air. Jack’s eyes suddenly were looking for Mark and he was getting a little frustrated that he couldn’t find the prime Alpha. Great, he thought to himself, the whole party staring at me and now that I need, he is god knows where. “If I could’ve chosen to be born into a pack I would’ve been born here. Maybe this way you could have an alpha who cares about you, who cherish you the way you are supposed to be cherished…That worshiped you. No omega like you deserves the pain of having such a distant alpha.”

The shock and the anger were evident in Jack’s face, even in the night it was possibly to see that his pale skin was red with the rising rage of his inner omega. ‘I told you so.’ Jack took a deep breath before calmly, but firmly respond to Matt’s cheekiness. _“I have an alpha, one which I’m loyal to. And he is your prime, you should be wise enough to remember that in the first place and then second to remind yourself that I would never betray my husband, not even hypothetically speaking. You are new here, I get it, you are lonely, and you want to make connections, but you are taking a dangerous road, Matthew.”_

“Yes, you have an alpha, yet…You are all alone in a celebration, in the wild open for all the other alphas around here to come and swipe you up, you’re smelling more like me than any other thing, like your alpha. So, I wonder, where is he?”

Jack was about to open his mouth, he was officially annoyed, but a voice behind sounded before he could do anything. “Right here.” A strong pair of hands were placed in his waist pulling him closer, the omega quickly turned to look at Mark, the alpha wasn’t looking at him, he was looking down to Matt with so much anger that he’s eyes were pitch black right now. “And I strongly advise you to turn around and leave, before I decided that you are making a move on my omega. Because if you don’t remember I would be in my right to outcast you if you were, even killed you if it pleased me.” There were some words coming out of Matt’s mouth, Jack knew that, but he wasn’t paying attention because he was looking at Mark with full concentration.

God, he missed that smell. ‘Please, let me have him.’ He wished he could say no, he had fucked up the last time his inner omega made a request like that, but instead of fighting he reached out to Mark and pushed his lips against his. The kiss takes the alpha by surprise, his stared at the omega with wide eyes before closing them, his hands gripping Jack’s waist with a little more of strength just to make sure that this wasn’t a dream. The sweet perfume of blueberries and lavender coming from Jack were slowly being mixed with the smell of wood and wine coming from Mark, their tongues were clashing against each other, Jack’s hands holding tight to Mark’s neck pulling him more and more until it was physically impossible to be closer. Their lips were performing a well-known dance, like a tango that they both knew the whole choreography to. Mark was the first one to pull away looking for air, Jack leaned forward wanting more, whining for a second before opening his eyes. People weren’t paying attention, PDA was a common thing between the pack, but Jack still felt like he was being watched, like he was doing something wrong. _“I’m sorry.”_ He mumbled still a bit dizzy.

Mark fingers were almost digging themselves on Jack’s waist, the Alpha rested his head on the omega’s shoulder. “Sleep with me tonight.” The words were just a hopeful whisper, Jack shivered at the sound. Before all that, those words would have another meaning, there would be another request implied on them. Before all of this, Jack would’ve giggled and said something cheeky and Mark would have kiss the laughter away until Jack would be completely melted in his warms begging to go home. That was before. Now it was just a simple request. One that Mark clearly didn’t thought that Jack was going to say yes to. “Please?” He was almost begging; Jack didn’t knew how to feel about that. Mark was the prime alpha, Mark never begged.

FOUR NIGHTS AGO.

The sound of broken glass and screams were echoing through the house, if anyone outside stopped for a second and listen to it closely they could even hear the panting sounds coming from Jack and the low growls that were being made by Mark. They had been fighting for over an hour over some stupid hole in the wall, Mark had said it was an accident, that it had happened while he and Tyler were joking around, and of course that Jack hadn’t believe and started to get angry about why the hell Mark couldn’t just admit that he was having outbursts again and then the shouting had started. But none of them could tell when was the exact moment that Mark had just stepped closer to Jack like an predator, hands pulling Jack to his lap, lips crashing against Jack’s, growls getting louder as he sucked Jack’s tongue and bite down the omega’s lips. The Irish wolf was conflicted, part of him was kissing back, his legs were hold Mark in place so he wouldn’t fall, but his hands were palming Mark’s chest like they were about to push the alpha away. But it was only when Mark rested him on the mattress letting half of his weight put pressure on Jack’s body that the omega started to freak out, his mind racing faster than he could process, he had stopped kissing Mark back so the Alpha took that as ‘I need breath’ sign and just started to kiss and suck and bite his neck, that usually would have him reduced to a moaning mess. Not tonight. He was grasping for air like in he was about to have a panic attack; Mark was so much stronger than him and he only had realized that now.

Mark was an alpha, a prime one, he was raised in the believe that he could have anything that he wanted, what if Jack said no to him? He never had done, had him? He couldn’t remember having said no to Mark, ever. Mark’s hands were under his shirt. _“Wait…”_ He didn’t knew if his voice had got out of his mouth, but even in his head they were low and husky, he feared Mark for the first time in his life. He tried to give a little push, but his arms weren’t strong enough to move Mark away from him, at least that got to the alpha’s attention. Mark was still on top of him, but now he had some room to breath and Mark was looking at him so confused. There were tears in Jack’s eyes, he knew that and when he spoke again, he could hear his own voice and he knew that he sounded like wounded and angry animal. _“I’m not your sex toy!”_ Mark was about to say something, he looked so defensive now. Jack hated that, he was the one being held by an angry alpha, he was the only who had the right to look like that. _“If you keep going, I’ll just be sure that our marriage is over and that I’m nothing more than an omega hole for you.”_

His words had just the effected that he wanted, Mark quickly stood up looking like he was disgusted of something, there was so many things in Mark’s eyes, but sorrow and disappointment were the main ones. In that moment, even if he later would regret that thinking, Jack thought that Mark was disappointed in not getting sex and that he could shove that lost puppy face in his ass, maybe that would get him off. “Jack…I would nev-”

 _“I’m sleeping in the guest room.”_ Jack was faster cutting his sentence in half; he didn’t want to hear lame excuses. His pillow was taken with ferocity. Mark took a step, ready to stop him, but Jack cringed at that. _“Don’t touch me, please.”_ And with tears filling his eyes he left their shared bedroom, he could hear Mark crying, he cried himself to sleep too, but he didn’t regret, he was so scared and angry. He didn’t want Mark touching him, not after what he had done, it wasn’t like he could just think that Jack was going to let him take him whenever he decided that the distance that Jack had imposed was lasting long enough. It wasn’t his call anymore and after today it wasn’t going to happen any sooner. Jack sleep through a headache that night, while Mark had a night full of nightmares were, he didn’t listen to his mate and then had indeed forced himself up on Jack. He would never forgive himself for that.

PRESENT.

Jack chewed on his bottom lip. _“Ok.”_ He heard himself replying, Mark let out a surprised sob and looked at Jack with an expression that could light up the world, he was so grateful. Jack wished he could keep him like that, grateful, happy, but he seemed to always fail on that. ‘Maybe we’re a bad omega.’ Jack slightly agreed, he had been feeling like that for four months, every time that the angry would wash away he would think through and find everything that could indicate that it was his fault. He had so many theories about why Mark had done what he had done and the only one who could actually make some sense to him was the fact that he had failed in seeing Mark’s pain. He had failed in keeping his alpha happy. And four nights ago, he had failed in doing the one thing that Mark always asked of him since they got married: Talk to him. _“I miss our bed.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on, guys, the angst is not over and Jack sharing a bed with Mark again doesn’t mean in any way that he has forgiven and forgotten. And yeah, poor Jack he thinks that everything is on his shoulders. Kudos are appreciate and let me know what you think. X.o.X.o

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I won't keep a mystery about what happened for too long. But brace yourself, this is pure angst honestly. Kudos, comments, anything is welcoming and I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
